Valentine's Day
by NanamiSonezaki
Summary: This is based on the OldRival comic I drew posted on my DeviantArt account, I have the same username , with a few extra things added here and there. It's probably not my best work, but I hope you like it.


It was Valentine's Day, and Green Oak had already made up his mind to avoid all human contact.  
First of all, he didn't feel like dealing with the loads of love letters that were probably flooding his mailbox as he thought. Nor did he want to deal with the hordes of fangirls that would start stalking him the moment he did so much as peek out a window.  
He had just finished closing the front window blinds when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, he warily peeked through the the curtains, only to find a very familiar blue-eyed girl face-to-face with him through the glass. She smiled and mouthed, "Hi, sweetie," and was about to breathe on the glass and write a heart in the condensation when Green slammed the front door open.  
"Noisy woman, what the heck are you doing?"  
"Hi, Green," she said, turning daintily from the window. "I see you've already holed up. It's only 8 in the morning! No one will see you if you go outside now."  
"Obviously, you did," he grumbled, reluctantly stepping aside to let her in. "Are you here to bother me too?"  
"Of course not!" replied the blue-eyed girl as she followed Green to his desk and sat down on a nearby stool. "I'm here to ask you out on a date!"  
"W-what?" Green wasn't sure if he had heard properly.  
"A date! You know, when a boy and a girl go out somewhere nice together!"  
"I know what a date is, noisy woman... but I'm not going on one with you." Green turned to his laptop, determined to ignore her until she went away. Instead, she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off. "Oh yes you are, Green!"

Five minutes of being dragged later, Green found himself sitting across from Blue in a far-too-cozy booth in some out-of-the-way cafe.  
"Noisy woman, I had work to do."  
"Take the day off and go lock yourself in tomorrow," Blue smiled as the waitress came by with their order. "Ah, thank you."  
"Noisy woman," Green said, eyeing the drink apprehensively, "Why in the world does this drink have two straws?"  
"For romance, of course," Blue said, picking it up and waving it under his nose. "I'm treating, so don't complain. Go on... have a sip!"  
Green paused, still wary of the drink's pink, bubbly contents, but picked it up and gave it a cautious sip. It was just colored soda. He was about to put it down when Blue suddenly leaned over and started sipping from the other straw.  
Sputtering and choking, Green pushed himself away from the table and stood up. After an awkward pause, he muttered, "I'll be going, then," and tried to maintain his dignity as he walked out of the cafe. However, when he opened the door, there was a loud bang and a faint "ouch!" from someone standing outside.  
"Ah..." Green looked down and found that he had just slammed the door into the face of a short blond girl.  
"Green, apologise to her, you meanie!" Blue called from the booth, halfway across the cafe.  
"I'm sorry," Green quickly said to the girl. Blue was starting to make other people stare at him, the very thing he had wanted to avoid.  
"It's not your fault, Green-san!" The blond girl quickly stopped massaging her forehead.  
Noticing the tall, black-haired boy standing awkwardly by her side, Green was about to greet him when Blue called, "Oh, Red! Are you and Yellow on a date?"  
"O-of course not!!" stammered Yellow, blushing.  
"Are you guys on a date?" Red asked right back, apparently not bothered by the question.  
"No," Green quickly replied.  
"Yes," Blue called from the booth.  
Green shot her his best death glare while Yellow looked back and forth between them nervously.  
"Hey, Red, Yellow, since we're all on a DATE here, why don't we make it a double date and head off together?" Blue suggested as she exited the cafe. She didn't even wait for a reply and called "Come on!" over her shoulder as she headed off to some, as Green supposed, even more cliched destination.

"Why do I have to treat everyone to ice cream?" sighed Green as he handed a cone to Yellow.  
"Because I treated you at the cafe!"  
"Did you even pay? I seem to recall you leaving when Red and Ye--"  
SPLAT.  
Green and Blue turned to find a very distraught Yellow looking at her fallen ice cream.  
"I'M SO SORRRRYYY!" she practially yelled at Green, bowing frantically.  
"Go buy another one," Green said flatly, handing her another bill.  
"Oh, Yellow... you can have my ice cream," Red said, holding out his cone.  
"Red-san..." Yellow murmured, blushing. She quickly shook her head and added, "But it's Valentine's Day. I'm supposed to treat you."  
"Oh... How about we share then?"  
Yellow blushed even more and looked at Red in shock, as did Green and Blue. It wasn't a comment that one would expect from him at all. Red was a great Pokemon Trainer, but he was also great at being oblivious, sometimes to the point that even Green could hardly believe it.  
"I meant we could get a spoon..."  
"Oh..."

By the end of the day, Green hadn't been approached by a single fangirl or had to look at a single love letter, two things he was quite glad of, but he would never admit that to Blue. The cool sea breeze on his face felt nice, better than the air conditioning that he would have been sitting in at home, had she not dragged him out here.  
"The beach is such a cliched place, noisy woman..."  
"Isn't the sunset romantic?" Blue replied, looking at the horizon with a distant glimmer in her eyes.  
Faintly, Green could hear Red and Yellow talking from somewhere behind them. He tuned them out and listened to the crashing of the waves and absenmindedly watched Blue. She was very attractive, no one could deny that. Her eyes seemed the same deep hue as the ocean, their natural color enhanced by the orangey reflection of the sunset. Green didn't even think about why he was noticing so much detail in her eyes all of a sudden until he abruptly realized that Blue was moving closer and closer to him.  
SPLAT.  
A jet of water hit the back of Blue's head just seconds before she was about to kiss Green.  
"I'M SO SORRY!!" Yellow bowed again as her Omnystar moved off to the side. "R-Red-san wanted to train Pokemon with me, so we were training and then I missed..."  
"Don't worry about it, Yellow," called Green as Blue turned away from him embarassedly.  
"Well, Green, I hope you had a good Valentine's Day," she said, this time she being the one who refused to make eye contact.  
"Best one so far, noisy woman," Green smirked.  
He wasn't kidding. 


End file.
